Take On Me
"Take On Me" by a-ha ''is featured on Just Dance 3.'' Dancer The dancer is a young man, with purple hair and wearing a golden bandana, a red and blue crew jacket, black pants, blue sleeves, and black and blue shoes. The dancer also smiles for the entire routine, which is rare. Background The background is red, blue, and purple, in a circular gradient. In the middle are some slow spinning triangles. Around are some white flashing lights and slow steaming smoke. The reflection of the score gauges and the dancer are seen on the floor. Gold Move There's one gold move that occurs in the middle of the long instrumental after the second chorus. It is a counterclockwise spin. takeonmegoldmove.PNG|Gold Move Mashup Take On Me has an unlockable Mashup. Dancers *'Take on Me (JD3)' *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Hey Ya (JD2) *'Take on Me (JD3)' *Dagomba (JD2) *Hey Ya (JD2) *'Take on Me (JD3)' *Dagomba (JD2) *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Hey Ya (JD2) *'Take on Me (JD3)' *Dagomba (JD2) *'Take on Me (JD3)' Appearances in Mashups ''Take On Me ''is featured in the following Mashups: * Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca * Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix) * Rock Lobster Trivia * The dancer smiles for the whole routine, like the dancers for Price Tag and Birthday. *The dancer's face is very visible. *Just Dance 2014's Feel This Moment by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera samples part of this song. *This mash up, along with Baby One More Time's mash up, only features dancers from four different songs, meaning it's the mash ups with the least amount of dancers in the entire game series. *In the Mashup's icon on the specials menu, the dancer for Crying Blood can be seen, but she doesn't appear in the Mashup. **She may have been used because the Mashup only features four different dancers, and the Mashup icons on Just Dance 3 show five panels. ** If she was in the Mashup, she would have been the only female dancer. ** However, on the Xbox 360, she is replaced by Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (which actually makes an appearance in the Mashup). * The Mashup only features male dancers, making it the first all-male Mashup. The second time this happened was in Maneater's Mashup in Just Dance 4, and the third occurrence was with It's My Birthday's '''Suit Up! '''Mashup in Just Dance 2015. * The dancer resembles Forget You. * The dancer appears in the background of Teenage Dream on a poster. * In the mashup, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go has a gold move that was not part of the original routine. Also, Dagomba's original gold move was removed. Gallery tom.PNG TYKB ,ET4KI.png|Bubble HD takeonmemashupmb.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble Videos File:A-ha - Take On Me (Official Video) File:Just Dance 3 - Take On Me - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Take On Me Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:80's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs that appear in mashups